a Dream about You
by exolweareone9400
Summary: maaf karena kesalahan teknis file sudah diperbaiki WARNING! FF INI BERISI TENTANG SEHUN YANG BERPERAN MENJADI UKE DAN GENDER SWITCH DENGAN LUHAN SEBAGAI SEME! OLEH KARENA JANGAN SAMPAI SALAH LAPAK KECUALI ANDA SALAH LAPAK KE OS SAYA, MAKA SAYA PERSILAHKAN UNTUK MEMBORONG HEHEHE INGET SUDAH ADA WARNING INI FF HANHUN! LUHAN SEME! SEHUN UKE AS ALWAYS! selamat membaca


**a Dream About You**

Xi Luhan x Oh Sehun (GS! Sehun Uke!)

...

 _Sehun pov_

" _dimana aku?"_

 _Aku bertanya pada diri ku sendiri ketika terbangun dan berada di tempat yang asing. Seingat ku tadi aku berada dikamar bukan duduk disebuah cafe asing yang sangat ramai seperti merayakan sesuatu._

" _hai Sehun" sapa sosok yang aku kenal merupakan sahabat ku. Byun Baekhyun._

" _wae?" tanya ku padanya karena melihat mimik wajah sendunya yang menatap kearah ku_

" _kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat ku bingung, "ini pernikahan Xi Luhan dengan yeoja itu" ucapnya yang membuat ku membeku_

" _bu-bukankah ini hanya permainan?" tanya ku sembari mengingat sesuatu_

" _awalnya. Tetapi aku rasa Tzuyu memanfaatkan kekuasaan appanya sehingga Luhan benar-benar menikah dengan Tzuyu. Ini merupakan parade untuk pernikahan mereka" ucap Kai dengan aura membunuhnya_

" _ini semua karena ide mu dan Park bodoh itu" kesal Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang Kai, "mana Park bodoh itu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun_

" _molla, sepertinya menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka" ucap Baekhyun sedih_

 _Apa itu benar? Luhan dengan Tzuyu menikah?_

 _Batin ku memberontak ketika aku lihat pada layar tipis yang ada di cafe tersebut, disana terdapat Luhan dan Tzuyu mengenakan wedding set berwarna putih. Aku akui Tzuyu sangat cantik dengan gaus putih dan tudung itu, sedang Luhan luar biasa tampannya._

" _kita harus kesana..." ucap ku sembari menahan sesak di dada "sebagai sahabat Luhan" lanjut ku sembari mengerjapkan mata mencoba menahan liquid bening yang siap turun kapan saja._

" _tidak!" jawaban kompakdari ketiga sahabat ku_

" _terserah aku akan menyusul Chanyeol" ucap ku yang beranjak menuju tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan itu._

 _..._

 _Aku melihatnya, melihat mereka mungkin kata yang lebih tepat untuk digunakan. Chanyeol, dia tersenyum tipis pada ku, yang aku artikan mengasihi ku yang seperti orang buangan ini. Perlu aku menertawakan diri ku karena Luhan sama sekali tidak memandang ku,wajahnya sama seperti dulu pertama bertemu datar dan dingin. Tzuyu, bisakah aku mengartikan senyuman itu untuk mengejek kekalahan ku? Aku bahkan tidak mengibarkan peperangan padanya karena aku menganggapnya adik ku._

" _kau sama saja bunuh diri Oh Sehun" desis Kyungsoo tajam kepadaku yang hanya mampu ku jawab dengan anggukan_

" _setelah ini sebaiknya aku putuskan Chanyeol saja" ucap Baekhyun dingin_

" _apa perlu aku juga memutuskan Kkamjong sialan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo datar_

" _hey Kyungie jang-"_

" _perberkatan akan dimulai. diamlah" ucap ku yang berusaha sekuat hati merelakan Luhan untuk Tzuyu._

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

" _Hunnie cukup! Kita pulang saja" ucap Baekhyun sembari memelukku_

" _akan aku siapkan mobil" ucap Kai yang langsung beranjak_

 _DEG_

 _Aku menatap Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan gedung dan aku yakin aku melihatnya, melihat Luhan ku dengan pancaran mata sendu dari manik rusanya ketika tak sengaja mata kami bertubrukan. Aku memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung tersebut, meski aku tahu jika Luhan terus saja menatap ku._

 _..._

 _Semuanya kembali gelap._

' _ada apa ini?' tanya batin ku karena kini aku berada di sebuah bus kota, aku duduk disamping jendela sehingga aku bisa melihat bahwa jalanan yang dilewati bus ini sangat ramai._

 _DEG_

 _Lagi – lagi aku melihat Luhan mengenakan kemeja berwarna hijau zamrud, dan.. Tzuyu? Mereka bersama?_

 _Aku rasa aku mulai gila karena kembali pada mimpi.. ataukah ini memang kenyataan yang selalu aku hindari?_

 _Luhan sama seperti sebelumnya nampak sangat tampan dengan model rambut berbeda dari yang kemarin, namun kini aku benar-benar melihat jika namja yang masih aku sayangi ini nampak murung dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hey, bukankah ini pernikahannya?_

 _KLEP_

 _Semua kembali menjadi gelap lalu dalam sekejap mata semua menjadi terang kembali. Aku melihat disekitar dimana keempat sahabat ku kembali berada di samping ku dan menatap tajam kearah depan._

 _DEG_

 _Kenapa selalu mimpi yang kembali sama, melihat kebersamaan Luhan dan Tzuyu dalam balutan wedding set couple yang kini masih sama dengan yang digunakan ketika.. festifal? Hijau zambrud._

" _dasar rusa bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol ketika melihat tatapan dingin dan datar Luhan_

" _Sehunnie gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengusap pipi ku yang basah. Sejak kapan aku menangis?_

" _sebaiknya kita kembali ke cafe!" ucap Kai yang kemudian menggandeng ku bersama dengan Kyungsoo, dibelakang ku ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

 _Kami duduk disebuah cafe yang berada dalam suatu penginapan. Ternyata cafe ini bukan cafe pada awal aku berada disini bersama dengan Baekhyun._

" _Hunnie-ya gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap punggung tangan ku_

" _b-bisakah aku mendapatkan minum?" pinta ku yang merasa lelah dan tenggorokan ku terasa kering_

" _sudah aku pesankan susu coklat hangat dan steak untuk mu. Kau harus memasukan makanan ke tubuh mu yang kurus itu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengomel seperti biasa._

 _Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit beberapa hidangan yang dipesan Kyungsoo berjejer, lima buah steak dengan bumbu berbeda –blackpaper and mashroom sauce menjadi paduan steak ku-, tiga buah salad untuk ku, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun, susu coklat hangat untuk ku, kopi untuk Kai dan Chanyeol, Summer tea untuk Baekhyun, dan Tropical smoothies kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kami menyantap makanan dengan perlahan dan khitmad, bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya membuat gaduh pun diam tanpa kata._

 _BRUKK_

" _sshh..."_

" _Luhan?" ucap ku yang didengar keempat sahabat ku dan tentu Luhan yang aku lihat terjatuh dengan pipi kanannya yang terdapat beberapa goresan panjang._

 _Aku reflek mendekatinya, membantunya berdiri dan duduk disebuah meja yang berada disamping kamar. Pelayan cafe yang melihat kejadian tersebut memberikan ku mangkok berisi alkohol, kapas, lalu obat merah dan plester. Aku bersyukur pelayan ini cepat tanggap karena aku yakin keempat manusia yang duduk disana tidak akan mau jika aku suruh mengambil p3k seperti ini._

 _Aku melihat luka yang dipipi Luhan dan mulai membersihkannya dengan hati-hati karena melihatnya meringis ketika kapas basah ini mengenai goresan itu. Jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang bahkan aku mengira Luhan mendengarnya karena dia menatap ku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

" _biar aku yang mengobati Luhan oppa" ucap Tzuyu yang entah kapan munculnya membuat ku tersenyum tipis dan dengan tidak rela memberikan kapas itu kepada Tzuyu._

 _Aku tahu Luhan masih menatap ku yang kembali duduk dan memaksa meneruskan untuk makan meskipun dengan kadar nafsu yang hilang tak berbekas. Aku juga tahu keempat sahabat ku ini juga kehilangan nafsu makannya, mereka menatap Luhan dan Tzuyu tajam sebelum akhirnya membawa keluar dari cafe tersebut._

 _..._

Author pov

Disebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih dan krem –bayangin rumah dan kamar yang ada di film Twilight : Breaking Dawn- sprei dan selimut bernuansa putih gading dengan sosok yeoja dengan rambut pink blondenya nampak tertidur dengan gelisah, bahkan samar terdengar suara isakan. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian pada sosok namja yang baru saja masuk dengan sebuah meja kecil berisi sarapan, mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Sehunnie... hey..." panggil namja tersebut sembari menepuk pipi yeoja yang kini kita panggil Sehun.

"hiks... hiks..." isak Sehun

"Sehunnie hey bangun sayang" ucap namja itu lagi kali ini dengan menggoyangkan bahu Sehun lembut, sampai akhirnya Sehun mengerjapkan matanya

"Lu-Luhan hiks hiks" isaknya sembari memeluk Luhan yang tengah memandangnya dengan rasa khawatir.

"sstt tenang Sehunnie, aku disini" ucap Luhan sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun dan sesekali mengecupnya

Perlu waktu hampir setengah jam untuk Sehun bisa tenang dan menghabiskan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"jadi apa yang kau mimpikan di waktu bulan madu kita hingga mennagis hem?" tanya Luhan yang menyisir rambut Sehun

"apa kita benar-benar menikah?" tanya Sehun

"kita menikah kemarin dan semalam adalah waktu yang paling indah untuk kita berdua, namun ternyata istri cantik ku ini melupakannya dan malah bermimpi buruk" jawab Luhan sembari terkikik pelan

"maafkan aku Lu. Aku kira ini mimpi dan kau menikah dengan Tzuyu" ucap Sehun penuh sesal

"Tzuyu? Member Twice?" tanya Luhan dan tawa Luhan meledak ketika Sehun mengangguk, "istri ku yang baru sehari, apa kau terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan kita semalam? Apa kau terlalu ngefans pada member Twice itu sampai-sampai kau memimpikannya?" tanya Luhan setelah meredakan tawanya

"Luhan aku serius hiks dan aku takut itu hiks menjadi kenyataan hiks" ucap Sehun sembari terisak

"hey Sehunnie uljima ne.. itu semua hanya mimpi sayang" ucap Luhan yang kembali memeluk Sehun

"hiks kenapa 'bagian itu' nyeri hiks hiks aku tidak berani bergerak hiks hiks aku ingin mandi" rengek Sehun yang menurut Luhan sudah kembali ke dunia nyata

"maafkan aku Sehunnie semalam aku terlalu kasar pada mu" ucap Luhan penuh sesal

"memang kau melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun polos

"astaga Sehunnie kau benar-benar melupakan kegiatan kita semalam?" tanya Luhan yang menatap Sehun tak percaya ketika yang tanya hanya mengangguk polos

SERT

"KYYAAAAAA!" teriak Sehun ketika Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi perut sampai kaki Sehun

"kau lihat kan bekas yang ada di sprei dan beberapa tanda di paha dan kaki mu Sehun. Jadi bisa kau artikan apa yang terjadi semalam kan?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah parah diwajahnya

"jadi kita menikah dan melakukan mal-"

"iya kita menikah di China kemarin dan sekarang kita ada Renesme Island. Hanya ada beberapa penduduk asli disini karena pulau ini benar-benar tak tersentuh" jelas Luhan

"berarti itu hanya mimpi?" tanya Sehun lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"iya kau bermimpi Sehunnie. Kenyataannya yang menikah dengan ku itu Xi Sehun bukan Tzuyu" ucap Luhan membuat senyum diwajah polos dengan rona merah menjalar di pipi Sehun mengembang.

"hmm.. Sehunnie... berhubung mm.. kau melupakan yang semalam... bolehkan saat ini aku ulangi... kegiatan kita... semalam?" tanya Luhan yang langsung menerkam Sehun hingga hanya suara desahan mereka yang terdengar.

END

pendek?

Jelaslah ini mimpi orang yang gamon alias gagal move one padahal udah tiga tahun berlalu wkkwkwkwkwkwk

Mimpinya yang di cetak huruf italic itu mimpi beneran yeth jadi maaf kalau kacau banget penggambarannya. Tahukan namanya mimpi gak 100% inget semua wkwkwkwkwk  
kalau yang delulu delala itu yang cetakan huruf normal hahahahaha

Gimana?

Aku tu pengen bikin ff HanHun tapi karena image Luhan yang kebanyakan cantik jadi lebih sering buat dijadiin kembaran Sehun atau sahabat Sehun huks huks

Ada draft 1 ff HanHun tapi gak bisa dilanjut karena feelnya udah binasah huuuhuuuu

Untuk ff ini maksa sih kebetulan nemu gambar Luhan yang manly hahahaha

Terima kasih untuk yang voment dan ditunggu vomentnya hehehehe


End file.
